Let's Get Harry
Let's Get Harry is a 1986 action film directed by Stuart Rosenberg. It stars Michael Schoeffling, Thomas F. Wilson, Glenn Frey, Rick Rossovich, Gary Busey, Mark Harmon and Robert Duvall. Rosenberg chose to credit the film to Alan Smithee. Plot This film opens with an American engineer named Harry Burck (Mark Harmon) being kidnapped by rebels in Colombia. Harry is there to help open a new water pipeline for his company and gets caught up in the action when a diplomat who is on hand for the pipe's unveiling is also kidnapped. Word reaches back to Harry's brother Corey (Michael Schoeffling) and his friends Bob (Thomas F. Wilson), cocaine addict Spence (Glenn Frey) and Kurt (Rick Rossovich), who were all awaiting his return home to Illinois. The men, who all work together at the same factory, learn that Harry was kidnapped by a drug lord named Carlos Ochobar. Corey and Bob travel toWashington, DC only to learn that the U.S. government is not going to mount any rescue attempt for Harry. We learn that the men (and everyone in the town) hold Harry in high regard. Kurt reminds his friends that they all owe Harry something, so he says their only choice is to rescue him themselves. Despite some resistance and skepticism from Kurt and Spence, all the men eventually agree to go. Before heading to Colombia, they enlist the financial help of a local car salesman named Jack (Gary Busey), who insists on going along, and the military expertise of a decorated no-nonsense mercenary named Norman Shrike (Robert Duvall). Once in Colombia, they encounter resistance from the start, both from local officials and from the U.S. government. They eventually land in jail after being set up by one of Shrike's contacts who was supposedly going to supply them with weapons. They are handed over to the U.S. in order to be put on a plane back home. They escape the plane at the last minute, but Kurt decides he has had enough and he stays behind. They continue on without him and eventually Shrike is killed in a firefight while saving one of the men's life. The group ventures on with the help of a local woman and they eventually find Ochobar's hideout. In the ensuing shootout with Ochobar's men, Jack is killed. The group is able to save Harry and then escape, destroying Ochobar's camp in the process. Cast * Fidel Abrego ... Hood #1 * Jere Burns ... Washington aide * Gary Busey ... Jack * Cecile Callan ... Theresa * Terry Camilleri ... Mercenary * Elpidia Carrillo ... Veronica * Matt Clark ... Walt Clayton * Rodolfo De Alexandre ... Pablo * Robert Duvall ... Norman Shrike * Javier Estrada ... Dwarf * Glenn Frey ... Spence * Salvador Godínez ... Boat man * Bruce Gray ... Ambassador Douglas * Jerry Hardin ... Dean Reilly * Mark Harmon ... Harry Burck Jr. * David Hess ... Mercenary * Ben Johnson ... Harry Burck Sr. * Michael Schoeffling ... Corey * Thomas F. Wilson ... Bob Category:TriStar Pictures films Category:Sony Pictures Entertainment Films